disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annette, Collette, and Danielle
Annette, Danielle, and Collette are Scamp's sisters who are a little on the prissy side, they show no respect for Scamp, and they only think of themselves. Annette has a blue collar, Danielle has a white collar, and Collette has a red collar, Scamp is seen with them only in the first Lady and the Tramp movie and the Scamp comic strip where they are known as Ruffy, Fluffy, and Scooter. They don't like Scamp but deep down they do love him. They are from Disney's 2001 film Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure, sequel to the 1955 film Lady and the Tramp. Annette has been voiced by Debi Derryberry and both Collette and Danielle by Kath Soucie. Appearancess Lady and the Tramp They are seen at the end of the film acting around when Trusty walks up to them and talks to them they reply by saying "No you haven't Uncle Trusty". Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure They are a little bit older in this film, Scamp is seen around and with them in a couple of scenes. Annette is wearing a blue collar and has ears that go down to her shoulders,, Collette is wearing a red collar and has the longest ears out of her sisters', and Danielle is wearing a white collar and has the shortest ears out of her sisters', and in a couple of parts in the movie they wear red, white, and blue ribbons at first, they seem to be happy that Scamp ran away but a little later they really start to miss him at the end of the movie they are all around him happily and bark exitedly at him because Scamp seems to be their best friend. At the end of the film, they not only get their brother back but a new adoptive sister in Angel (Lady and the Tramp). Comic strip In the comic strips, they were known by the names Fluffy and Ruffy, named for an old girlfriend of Tramp's. Fluffy generally took after her mother's personality and never interested in Scamp's mischief while Ruffy was much more of a tomboy Gallery Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-294.jpg|Annette Danielle.jpg|Danielle Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-299.jpg|Collette ImagesCACI65YN.jpg|Annette again Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-470.jpg|Looking at Scamp ImagesCA69P7UT.jpg|Danielle during the opening of the film Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6228.jpg|Good Nigth Mommy Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-184.jpg|Annette,Danielle and Collette in the Opening ImagesCAW3FUIV.jpg|Annette, Danielle, and Collette running around their brother Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-305.jpg|Running To the Tub imagesCA3SBP4D.jpg|Danielle imagesCAB8RNS5.jpg|Annette, Scamp, Collette, and Danielle all together imagesCAFBCOFQ.jpg|Annette imagesCAZX7DM3.jpg|Collette imagesCAC93PQK.jpg|Tramp, Annette, Scamp, Collette, and Danielle Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-2867.jpg|Annette,Danielle and Collette With Lady Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-2761.jpg|Annette,Danielle and Collete with their Uncle Trusty Lady-And-The-Tramp-Wallpaper-classic-disney-7326007-1024-768.jpg|Annette, Danielle and Collette with Their two uncles,Scamp, Angel and their Mom and Dad 1263039301612.jpg|Colette Mini Bean Bag Plush from Disney Store Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-209.jpg|Annette,Danielle and Collette Runing To the sofa Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-620.jpg Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-2803.jpg Trivia *Collette and Danielle are both voiced by Kath Soucie, having them be the only children in Lady and Tramp's family to be voiced by the same person. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Stub Category:Groups Category:Kids